galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Security Force
The Imperial Security Force, often in conjunction with the Imperial Police Force, fulfills the role of a paramilitary investigation, intelligence-gathering, and counterterrorism unit in the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. Like its usual partner, it is a federal agency. Divisions Combat Observation One of the more well-known divisions of the ISF, members of Combat Observation are sent out on many different kinds of military operations to observe and record events for the ISF Central Databank on Feralga, as well as record potentially important tactical information on foreign militaries. Observer specialists exclusively officers, while support staff consist of personnel of all ranks. Counterterrorism Members of the Counterterrorism division are ex-military personnel who infiltrate known terrorist groups, conduct raids on these groups whenever possible, and rapidly react to any terrorist action. Many members of the Counterterrorism division are former espionage and intelligence specialists in the Imperial Armed Forces. The Counterterrorism division possesses several outfits for rapid reaction to terrorist threats, most notable of which is Special Force Five, which handles terrorist action on Malisk II and most regional capitals. Several SFF squads are present on Krar as part of the Eteno ISF and IPF presence. Domestic Stability The Domestic Stability division monitors a wide array of organizations and media in the EIT for signs of civil unrest from a multitude of intelligence centres all across the empire. Based out of these centres and additional readiness facilities, the division also fields a hundred battalion-sized riot control units. These units, known as Internal Special Security Battalions, numbered 1-100, can be dispatched anywhere they are needed to suppress severe civil violence that the IPF cannot immediately defeat on its own. These units are armed with military weaponry, armour, and vehicles, with each ISSB having at least two mechanised platoons with APCs and a small handful of ICVs. ISSB personnel receive the same uniforms as IPF FRAU, but highly superior training and equipment. While the Domestic Stability division's enforcers lack any sort of exceptional reputation for brutality, the elite 6th Internal Special Security Battalion is deployed in only the most extreme cases where use of deadly force is fully allowed, and has a reputation for dealing with violence swiftly and lethally. The 6th ISSB's members are drawn exclusively from retired military special forces. On occasion, IPF personnel have broken up large riots by spreading rumours of the unit's presence, and hastily attaching the 6th ISSB's insignia to riot shields. The Domestic Stability division works closely with the Counterterroism division on many assignments. Controversy has arisen over what sort of information the division is allowed to collect and use. Criminal Investigation Almost always working in close unison with the IPF, the Criminal Investigation division handles high-level criminal cases, helps track down wanted criminals for the IPF Marshals Service, and is responsible for handling criminal justice relating to EIT nationals in foreign territory. Special Protection Veteran ISF agents and Marines make up the Special Protection unit entirely. These personnel are tasked with protecting the lives and knowledge of those important people deemed at some level of threat. People assigned protection can include important military officials, notable witnesses in high profile court cases, or major Eteno corporate leaders. Those automatically given protection are Sector, Area, and Quadrant leaders, their families, the families of the Supreme and Vice Commanders, foreign dignitaries, diplomats, major political party leaders, and major political candidates on the Quadrant and Imperial level. Omdak personnel collaborate frequently with the Special Protection unit for the protection of the Supreme and Vice Commander. Directorates and Departments The ISF evenly divides the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate into a hundred Departments, and ten Directorates. In each Directorate are ten Departments. These divisions are allotted agents and resources based on population, political stability, and proximity to other nations. If a Department or Directorate finds itself with a problem it cannot solve alone, agents can be temporarily transferred from one area to the division in peril. Category:Organizations Category:Eteno Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee